Our Marriage (HunHan Version)
by Oh Chunji
Summary: {Our Marriage The Series} Entah mengapa sekarang Sehun berani mengungkapkan kesalahannya slama ini / EXO Fanfiction / Sehun Luhan Pairing / GS / Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Drama, Fluff, dll / Teen / UPDATE Chapter 4
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Our Marriage (HunHan Version)**

**Author : Oh Chunji**

**The Cast : Oh Sehun | Xi Luhan | Kim Jongin | Other**

**Genre : Romance | Marriage Life | Fluff | GS For Luhan | Drama | Hurt/Comfort | Other  
Length : Chaptered  
Rating : Teen**

**Disclaimer : This Fanfiction is mine. Don't claim my fanfict is yours, okay?  
A/N : Akhirnya keluar juga couple ini .. hahahaha .. (iya utangku tambah banyak jadinya)**

**Summary : "Kenapa kau tidak mendengarkanku?"**

_Just A Prolog For Everything ..  
And now, the feeling will be changed .._

"_**Sehun .."**_

_**.**_

"_**Lu! Bisakah kau diam tidak memanggilku sehari saja!? Kau tidak melihat aku sedang sibuk? Apa matamu sudah buta sehingga tidak dapat melihatku bahwa aku 'SEDANG SIBUK'! MENGERTI?!"**_

_**.**_

"_**Kenapa kau tidak bisa memahamiku, Sehun? Kenapa?!"**_

_**.**_

"_**Kau yang seharusnya tidak mengerti aku! Kau sudah melihat dengan matamu sendiri kan bahwa aku SEDANG SIBUK!"**_

_**.**_

"_**Kau egois .."**_

_**.**_

"_**Luhan? Kenapa kau ada di sini?"**_

_**.**_

"_**Sampai kapan kau di rumahku, Lu?"**_

_**.**_

"_**Sampai dia sadar bahwa yang dia lakukan itu sangat keterlaluan."**_

_**.**_

"_**Cepat datang ke sini sekarang juga."**_

_**.**_

"_**Pergi dari sini, aku tidak mau dan tidak sudi lagi melihat tampangmu lagi."**_

_**.**_

"_**Lu, maafkan aku .. please don't hate me .."**_

**~To Be Continued~**

HAHAHAHA! WHATDEPAK WITH THIS FANFICTION? *ketawainfanfictionsendiri

Ya wajarlah, inikan Prolognya (alias teaser) jadi jangan salahin akunya :P

Nah pasti bentar lagi banyak yang bilang 'kenapa tiba-tiba TBC?'

Oke, butuh komentar lebih awal ya~


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Our Marriage – HunHan Version -**

**Author : Oh Chunji**

**The Cast : Oh Sehun || Xi Luhan || Kim Jongin || Other**

**Genre : Romance || Marriage Life || Fluff || GS For Luhan || Drama || Hurt/Comfort || Other  
Length : Chaptered  
Rating : PG-17**

**Disclaimer : This Fanfiction is mine. Don't claim my fanfict is yours, okay?**

"_**Why You Don't Want To Hear Me once?"**_

Luhan membesarkan matanya saat dia melihat seorang Oh Sehun membanting semua kertas-kertasnya lalu menatapnya tajam. Tatapan itu terlihat penuh dengan kebencian, membuat Luhan yang menatapnya sedikit takut.

"Lu, berhenti memanggilku." Ucapnya dingin.

"Tapi-"

"Lu!" potong Sehun dengan nada ditekankan. Gadis itu hanya bisa tercekat sambil menundukkan kepalanya, tidak berani menatap wajah lelaki yang berada di depannya itu.

"Sekarang, aku mau pergi karena ada urusan. Jadi, masuklah ke kamar. Mengerti?" kata Sehun sambil meraih tasnya lalu segera keluar dari Rumah itu dan lagi-lagi meninggalkan Luhan seorang di dalamnya.

Tatapan Luhan terlihat kosong namun terlihat kecewa, segera ia menuju kamarnya sambil tetap menunduk.

-o0o-

Segera, Luhan mengambil Handphone-nya yang tergeletak begitu saja di kasur kamarnya itu lalu dengan jarinya yang mungil Gadis itu menekan satu per satu tombol nomor di handphone-nya. Setelah itu, Luhan mendekatkan Handphone-nya tepat di telinga kanannya.

"_...Yeoboseyo_?"

"Hai, Kai. Bisakah kau ke Rumahku? Aku kesepian.."

"Baiklah. Aku akan ke sana."

Tut Tut Tut

-o0o-

TOK TOK TOK

Luhan yang daritadi sedang melamun akhirnya tersadar dari lamunannya dan segera membukakan pintu rumahnya untuk sang 'Tamu'.

KRIET

"Hai, Lu. Kesepian lagi?" tanya seorang lelaki berkulit _tan_ yang mengenakan baju bergaris-garis dengan rambut berwarna cokelat gelap di keataskan, membuat dirinya terlihat sangat tampan hari ini.

Luhan terdiam lalu menganggukkan kepalanya kecil. Lelaki yang melihat itu hanya tertawa kecil lalu menepuk-nepukkan bahu Gadis itu pelan.

"Baiklah, aku akan menemanimu."

-o0o-

"Yeah.. aku menang lagi! Kau kalah Lu~" ujar Kai saat melihat kartu yang berada di tangannya sudah habis. Luhan melihat kartu yang ada di tangannya lalu menghela napasnya berat, Kartunya masih banyak, sangat banyak, pantas saja Kai selalu menang karena sungguh Luhan belum mengerti sepenuhnya permainan kartu yang bernama 'UNO' ini.

"Kai, sungguh aku tidak mengerti permainan ini." keluh Luhan sambil menaruh semua kartunya di atas kasur itu. Kai yang melihat itu hanya bisa tertawa. Tangannya tergerak menuju ke atas kepala Luhan, diusapnya rambut Gadis itu.

"_Yah_! Hentikan itu, _pabo_!" kata Luhan sambil melepas tangan Kai dari kepalanya.

"Ah .. iya, maaf .." kata Kai gelagapan.

Keadaan tiba-tiba menjadi hening. Kai yang memandang pemandangan luar dari jendela sedangkan Luhan yang sibuk membereskan kartu UNO yang berserakan dan akan ia kocok lagi.

".. Kai .." panggil Luhan pelan namun masih terdengar di telinga Kai.

"Hmm?"

"Apakah kau .. masih mencintaiku ..?" tanya Luhan membuat Kai langsung menoleh ke arahnya sambil membesarkan matanya.

"K-K-Kau .. kenapa.. tiba-tiba .. me-menanyakan itu kepadaku?" tanya Kai sedikit terbata-bata. Luhan menatap Kai dengan tatapan kosong dan datar, namun mata 'Rusa' miliknya itu dapat membuat detak jantung Kai dua kali lipat jauh lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Aku hanya bertanya, bukan memaksa kan?" tanya Luhan enteng membuat napas Kai lebih lega dari sebelumnya.

"Entahlah." Jawab Kai sambil memegang dadanya lalu mengubah posisi duduknya.

"Sudahlah, lupakan itu. Ayo main lagi!" lanjut Kai sambil memulai permainan kembali.

-o0o-

"Hhhh.. hari ini memang panas, Lu." Kata Kai sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur kamar Luhan.

"Yah mungkin matahari juga sebentar lagi akan membakar kulitmu.. ahahaha.." canda Luhan. Namun beberapa saat kemudian, Luhan menutup mulutnya dan dalam waktu tak lama ia berlari menuju kamar mandi dekat kamarnya, membuat Kai sedikit kaget dan khawatir.

"Uhuk .. Uhuk .."

"Lu, _Neo gwencana_?" tanya Kai sambil memijat tengkuk Luhan.

"_Ani_, _Na Gwen_- uhuk uhuk .."

"Jangan bilang kau tidak apa-apa."

-o0o-

"Baiklah, sekarang kau istirahat. _Arraseo_?" kata Kai sambil menutupi tubuh Luhan dengan selimut berwarna pinknya itu. Secara tiba-tiba entah mengapa tubuh Luhan mendadak dingin dan dahi Gadis itu memanas.

"Baiklah, tidur yang nyenyak, _ne_?" kata Kai sambil terus menerus memegang dahi Luhan yang memanas itu. Lelaki itu lalu segera mematikan lampu kamar itu dan segera pulang ke rumahnya kembali karena pikirnya akan mengganggu Luhan yang 'berencana' akan tidur.

Namun ..

Pergelangan tangannya digenggam erat oleh Gadis itu.

"Kai, _hajima_.." ujar Luhan dengan nada yang melemah. Kai langsung menoleh.

"Temani aku tidur. Aku takut." Lanjut Luhan.

"Baiklah."

-o0o-

Sehun menghela napasnya, ia berjalan cepat masuk menuju Rumahnya. Sungguh hari ini dia capek dan ingin segera merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasurnya.

KRIET

Segera Sehun menaruh tas kerjanya di meja lalu melepas jas kantornya dan menaruhnya di gantungan tempat biasanya dia menggatung jas itu. Namun gerakannya tercekat ketika melihat Kasurnya.

Luhan dengan ..

Kai tertidur berduaan?

"Lu-Luhan?"

_**~To Be Continued~**_

**Well aku bilang maaf banget yang belum puas atas chapter ini karena lagi-lagi aku 'lagi' ngebut. Maaf banget plisss.. .**

**Thanks To :**

**Mr. Jongin albino : Udah dilanjut yah.. makasih udah review^^**

**Zoldyk : Yehet! Makasih~**

**babyIn9090 : Oke udah dilanjut ya^^**

**Guest : Udah dilanjut^^**

**Baekwife's : Udah dilanjut^^**

**PandaPandaTaoris : Iya dong ^0^**

**DiraLeeXiOh : Penasaran? Terus baca ya^^**

**Lisnana1 : Oke, udah dilanjut, semoga suka^^**

**Anonyymous : Oke^^**

**HyunRa : Udah dilanjut ya^^**

**Uchiha Shesura-chan : Wahamsa? Seru? Kyyaa.. makasih lo ya udah favoritin cerita aku, ini udah dilanjutin, semoga suka^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Our Marriage – HunHan Version –**

**Author : Oh Chunji**

**The Cast : Oh Sehun || Xi Luhan || Kim Jongin || Other**

**Genre : Romance || Marriage Life || Hurt/Comfort || GS For Luhan || Other  
Length : Chaptered  
Rating : PG-17**

**Disclaimer : This Fanfiction Is Mine!**

**WARNING! KATA-KATA YANG TIDAK PATUT DICONTOH TERSEBAR DI SINI!**

"_**Why You Don't Want To Hear Me Once?"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Lu-Luhan?" Sehun benar-benar tercekat sekarang. Melihat Istrinya tertidur bersama 'Mantan'-nya, Kai. Sungguh ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, Pikirannya selalu berpikir negatif jika Luhan sedang bersama Kai, apalagi saat ini.

Kai membuka matanya, dia tidak menyangka bahwa dia ketiduran saat ia menemani Luhan untuk tidur. Lelaki berkulit Tan itu terbangun karena mendengar suara Sehun tadi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku?" tanya Sehun dingin. Kai terdiam sesaat lalu mulai menjawab pertanyaan Sehun namun Sehun menyelanya terlebih dahulu.

"Kau masuk ke dalam rumahku saat Luhan sedang tidur? How Shit You!"

"_Yah_! Kau salah paham-"

"Buktinya kau tidur di dekatnya!"

"Aku bilang kau salah paham, Tuan Oh!" Bentak Kai membuat mulut Sehun berhenti membuka dan mengeluarkan suara sementara.

"Kau salah paham. Aku hanya sekedar menemaninya, dia kesepian kau tahu?" kata Kai dengan nada kembali tenang. Kai menepuk pundak sebelah kiri Sehun pelan.

"Jika kau tidak menginginkannya dihidupmu, aku akan mengambilnya kembali, Hun."

BLAM

Terdiam begitu lama akhirnya Sehun menghembuskan napasnya berat dan melempar dasinya ke sembarang tempat.

"Wanita merepotkan."

-o0o-

Keesokkan harinya ..

"Lu! Di mana dasiku!?" teriak Sehun dari Ruang Tengah. Masih hening tak ada sahutan dari Gadis itu. Sehun kembali berteriak dan akhirnya terlihat seorang Gadis berjalan dengan sangat pelan. Rambutnya yang bergelombang sudah tak berbentuk lagi.

Luhan menyodorkan dasi itu kepada Sehun. Sehun yang menatap aneh wajah Gadis itu.

"_Yah_! Kenapa mukamu pucat _eoh_?" tanya Sehun dengan nada yang 'agak' malas. Luhan menatap Sehun.

"Apa? Aku tidak apa-apa kok, tenang saja." Kata Luhan sambil memaksakan senyumannya. Tatapan Sehun kembali menyengat, dia merampas dasi itu dari tangan Luhan.

"Jadi apa yang kau lakukan kemarin bersama Lelaki 'bajingan' itu?" Luhan yang mendengar itu membesarkan matanya.

"M-Maksudmu-"

"Kim Jongin."

"A-A-Aku hanya bermain dengannya."

"Lalu? Aku melihat Jongin tidur bersamamu dengan mata kepalaku sendiri."

"Aku .."

"Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu, Hun."

"Katakan saja."

"Aku .. hamil .." Mata Sehun membesar. Sebenarnya ada rasa senang di hatinya, namun rasa itu ditahan karena ada pikiran negatif kembali menghantuinya.

"Lalu? Itu anakku?"

"..." _Mengapa dia berkata seperti itu? _pikir Luhan.

"Atau anak Jongin?" Napas Luhan tercekat. Kai? mengapa Sehun menyelip-nyelipkan nama Kai? tidak ada hubungannya bukan?

"Kau bicara apa Sehun!" bentak Luhan.

"Mungkin saja itu bukan anakku."

"Apa yang kau katakan!"

"Kau pernah 'melakukannya' kan dengan Kai?"

"Sehun! Berhenti berprasangka buruk!" bentak Luhan membuat Sehun terhenti.

"Kau tidak percaya bahwa ini anakmu? Kai tidak pernah melakukan sama sekali kepadaku!"

-o0o-

TOK TOK TOK

Luhan menggigit bibirnya. Gadis itu sedikit membetulkan topinya yang sempat ditiup oleh angin luar, menunggu sang pemilik Rumah membukakan pintu untuknya.

KRIET

"Hai Kai." sapa Luhan ketika seorang lelaki membukakan pintu untuknya. Kai membesarkan matanya saat melihat Gadis itu berdiri tepat di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Lu? Kenapa kau datang ke rumahku?" tanya Kai masih dihantui dengan tanda tanya besar.

"Aku hanya berkunjung. Tidak boleh?" tanya Luhan.

"Tentu saja boleh, Lu. Masuklah."

-o0o-

"Bolehkah aku bercerita kepadamu?" tanya Luhan kepada Kai.

"Cerita saja." Ucap Kai sambil duduk di sebelah Gadis itu.

"Aku ... aku tidak tau Sehun tidak percaya bahwa anak ini adalah anaknya." Kata Luhan dengan nada datar namun membuat reaksi yang luar biasa dari Kai. Kai yang tadi sedang meminum jus jeruknya akhirnya tersedak.

"Mwooo? Jadi kau.."

"Yah, apa yang kau pikirkan itu benar, aku hamil." Ucap Luhan sambil menghela napasnya.

"Tapi kenapa Sehun tidak menganggapnya?" Tanya Kai, masih bingung dengan kata 'Tapi'.

"Entahlah, dia berubah sekarang." Kata Luhan lirih.

".. Aku tau apa yang kau rasakan sekarang .." kata Kai, refleks nadanya mengikuti nada Luhan tadi, lirih. Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum kecil dan tiba-tiba Luhan mendekap tubuh Kai, membuat Kai yang tadi tak tau apa-apa, kaget dan kembali degup jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat.

'_Lu, jika aku berpikir kau akan kembali kepadaku, Apakah boleh?'_

"Lu, ingin bermain UNO lagi bersamaku? Mungkin itu bisa membantumu untuk melupakan masalah itu."

"Baiklah, dan pasti nantinya aku kalah lagi .."

"Ahahaha .. tenang saja, aku akan bantu."

-o0o-

"Yeay! Aku menang!" sorak Luhan sambil menaruh kartunya yang terakhir di lantai kamar Kai. Kai yang melihat itu hanya bisa tersenyum dan tertawa kecil, mengingat kartunya yang tersisa dua sedangkan Luhan sudah habis. Yah sebenarnya Luhan tak tahu apa-apa, Kai selalu menukarkan kartunya dan mengambil salah satu kartu milik Gadis itu pada saat permainan berlangsung. Mungkin itu cara Kai untuk 'membantu' Luhan untuk menang.

"Kau terlihat senang sekali jika menang, Lu. Tapi kalau sudah kalah, merengut. Hahahaha.." kata Kai membuat Luhan mem 'pout' kan bibirnya.

"Kau jahat, Kai." hina Luhan.

"Kapan aku tidak jahat padamu? Hehe .."

"Kemarin." Kai terdiam lalu menatap datar Luhan.

"Kemarin kau kan menemaniku tidur, Makasih ya."

CUP

"Aku ingin ke kamar mandi sebentar." Kata Luhan sambil tersenyum diam-diam dan keluar dari kamar Kai sementara untuk ke kamar mandi. Kai terdiam lalu memegang pipi kanannya yang tadi dikecup oleh Luhan. Beberapa lama kemudian, Kai tersenyum.

'_Apa kau juga masih mencintaiku, Lu?'_

-o0o-

"Kai, aku pulang dulu, ne? Senang bermain seharian denganmu." Kata Luhan sambil merapatkan coatnya. Cuacanya memang agak memburuk saat ini, tapi Luhan harus tetap pulang ke rumah jika ia tak ingin dimarahi habis-habisan oleh Sehun. Kai tersenyum.

"Aku senang kau mampir ke rumahku, tapi lebih baik kau jangan pulang dulu. Cuacanya mendung dan berangin, bisa-bisa tubuhmu terbang. Ahahahaha.." canda Kai.

"Ani, na gwencana.. hanya berangin kan, bukan hujan?" kata Luhan

"Ahh.. sudahlah, Annyeong Kai!" Lanjut Luhan sambil berjalan keluar dari Rumah sosok Lelaki itu.

"_Yahhh_! Hati-hati, nee!"

-o0o-

CEKLEK

Luhan terlonjak kaget, tangannya bergetar hebat saat melihat sesosok Lelaki berwajah dingin berdiri tepat di depannya. Tatapannya kembali seperti ingin membunuh Gadis itu. Dengan berani, Sehun – lelaki itu – mengelus pipi Luhan lalu bertanya,

"Kau tadi kemana?" tanya Sehun.

"A-A-Aku.."

"Kau tadi kemana?" tanya Sehun lagi dengan nada yang sedikit ditekankan.

"Aku kerumah .. Kai .." Sehun kembali membesarkan matanya. Topi yang ia pakai segera ia lepas lalu dilempar ke sembarang tempat. Sehun menahan bahu Luhan di tembok rumahnya.

"Kenapa kau selalu mencari dia eoh?"

"Dia siapamu?"

"Mengapa kau selalu berlari ke arahnya?"

"Mungkin jika aku membunuhnya, kau akan berdalih ke arahku?" pertanyaan Sehun membuat gendang telinga Luhan tak sanggup untuk mendengarnya namun percuma.

"Apa yang kau katakan Sehun?"

CUP

Dengan tiba-tiba, Sehun mencium bibir Luhan, lama sekali dia mencium sampai akhirnya lelaki itu melepaskan tautan itu lalu pergi tanpa sepatah katapun. Luhan yang melihat itu hanya bisa menatapnya bingung. Gadis itu kemudian membelai perutnya yang sudah mengandung calon 'buah hati'nya dengan Sehun sambil berkata dalam hati,

"Apakah aku yang salah?"

_**~To Be Continued~**_

**Thanks To (langsung aja ya) :**

**Zoldyk : Udah ya.. thanks buat ngedukung aku **

**Uchiha Shesura-chan : Wah heboh sendiri tuh.. Perang dunia bakal ada di chapter selanjutnya (gak tau chapter ke berapa)**

**DiraLeeXiOh : Eoh? Gak suka? Aku malah suka KaiLu Moment (tho tweet thoalnya *mendadak cadel)**

**Ahsehunah : Tehehe.. maaf ya, jangan digolok dong, entar gak bisa update ni cerita.. wkwk..**

**Lisnana1 : Bisa jadi bisa jadi *udah tau ngapain godain lu Chun  
Nyatanya dia salah paham terus soal KaiLu momentnya.. hehe..**

**Choishirin : Ahahaha.. gawat bener itu namanya..kk~ Thanks^^**

**Ohsrh : Benerr banget, udah salah paham dia.. XD LOL**

**HyunRa : Pendek kah? Maaf ya *bow aku bikinin deh yang panjangan, semoga suka^^**

**Younlaycious88 : Perang ketiganya belom dimulai kok.. tenang aja**

**Luhan8045 : Ne, udah dilanjut ya saeng^^**

**Mr. Jongin albino : Sehun lebay itu XD LOL**

**CuteManlydeer : Yah, itu bener. Aku tulis Luhan beralih ke Kai lo ya Hun *ngancemlagi**

**Terima kasih buat semuanya ya^^ (dan yang belum kesebut juga makasih^^)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Our Marriage – HunHan Version –**

**By Oh Chunji**

**Cast : Oh Sehun || Xi Luhan || Kim Jongin || Choi Sulli || Krystal Jung || Other**

**Romance || Hurt/Comfort || Fluff || Drama || Friendship || Little Bit Comedy || AU || Other**

**Chaptered || PG-15**

**This FanFiction is mine, Don't Plagiat anymore!**

**FULL HUNHAN MOMENT!**

**SORRY FOR THE TYPO(s), GUYS!**

**.**

**.**

"Apa? Butuh perhatian?" tanya Sehun sambil menatap dalam-dalam teman sekantornya, Choi Sulli. Sulli menganggukkan kepalanya lalu menyandarkan badannya di kursi yang ia duduki lalu menghela napasnya.

"Ternyata kau tidak mengerti perasaannya, Hun." Mata Sehun membesar saat mendengar kalimat yang baru saja keluar dari mulut Sulli.

"Apa? Kau bilang aku tidak punya perasaan? Lalu untuk apa aku menikh dengannya jika aku tidak mempunyai perasaan, Sulli Choi!" protes Sehun. Sulli membuka matanya lalu menatap Sehun santai.

"Lalu? mengapa kau tidak mempedulikannya?" tanya Sulli membuat Sehun menelan ludahnya.

"Aku hanya ... pekerjaan membuatku tidak mempedulikannya .."

"Hanya karena alasan itu kau tidak mau mempedulikannya. Kau memang bodoh, Sehun." Ya, hampir seharian ini Sehun menerima beberapa kata ejekan dari mulut Gadis itu, namun ia terima saja karena jujur saja dia tau bahwa perkataan temannya itu sangat benar, mengena begitu saja.

"Baiklah, Ubahlah sifatmu mulai sekarang dan sering perhatikan dia, itu demi kebaikan Luhan bahkan anakmu sendiri. _Well_, aku harus pergi dulu karena ada pekerjaan yang menanti. _Bye_, Hun." Kata Sulli sambil menepuk pundak Sehun lalu beranjak pergi.

BLAM

Sehun hanya bisa menunduk lalu menghela napasnya.

"Aku ingin menjaga dan memperhatikannya, tapi alasanku bukan karena pekerjaan. Kau tidak mengerti keadaan sebenarnya, Sul." Gumam Sehun pelan.

.

.

"Hun-ahh!" panggil seorang Gadis sambil berlari ke arah Sehun yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu daripada dia. Sehun terdiam, menghentikkan langkahnya lalu membalikkan badannya.

"Wae?" tanya Sehun datar membuat Gadis itu menatap tajam Lelaki yang sekarang berada di hadapannya.

"Hey! kenapa kau malah menjawabnya dengan singkat, Sehun!" kata Gadis itu sambil merengut.

"Memang aku harus menjawab apa lagi, Krys?" tanya Sehun malas.

"Hhhhhh.. terserahlah, ngomong-ngomong kau mau kemana, tumben lewat jalan ini?" tanya Krystal –Gadis itu-

Sehun terdiam sesaat lalu melirik Krystal. "Pikir saja sendiri." Kata Sehun dingin.

"... katakan saja yang sebenarnya, Hun." Sahut Krystal. Rona merah tiba-tiba memenuhi wajah Sehun.

"Aku ingin membeli susu.." Krystal mengerutkan dahinya lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Ahhh .. ternyata anak ini terjebak dalam tubuh yang sangat tinggi. Siapa sangka kau yang sudah dewasa begini meminum susu? Ahahahaha.." kata Krystal penuh dengan tawa, membuat Sehun sedikit emosi.

"Hey! dengarkan aku terlebih dahulu! Aku bukannya membeli susu biasa, tapi susu ibu hamil bodoh!" protes Sehun membuat tawa Krystal mereda, namun malah diganti dengan senggolan dari siku Gadis itu.

"Wahhh.. ternyata anak ingusan ini sebentar lagi akan menjadi Ayah ternyata, ahahahaha.." kata Krystal kembali tertawa.

"Aku bukan anak ingusan, Krys."

"Oke baiklah aku tau, fine."

"Krystal!" Krystal terdiam lalu menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, seketika senyumannya mengembang ketika melihat seorang lelaki berbaju tebal sedang berdiri sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya kepada Gadis itu.

"Sehun-ah, aku pergi dulu, ne? Ingat, jangan sampai salah pilih susu eoh. Ahahaha.." kata Krystal sambil berlalu meninggalkan Sehun begitu saja.

Lelaki itu hanya bisa berdecak kesal sambil terus berjalan menuju Supermarket, tak lupa ia terus menggerutu pelan dengan kata :

"_Dia adalah pengganggu paling bodoh yang pernah aku temui."_

.

.

Gadis itu terus menerus menangis, meninggalkan semua senyumannya sejak lama, berlembar-lembar tisu sudah ia habiskan, namun tetap air matanya tak kunjung berhenti sampai akhirnya ..

TING TONG

Gadis itu terkejut lalu segera mengelap wajahnya yang basah dan berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya.

CEKREK

Luhan –Gadis itu- terkejut saat meliaht Sehun sudah berada di depan Rumah mereka berdua dengan membawa beberapa kantong plastik berisi kebutuhan sehari-hari mereka yang sudah habis.

"Terima kasih sudah membukakan pintunya, Lu." Kata Sehun, namun sesaat kemudian mata lelaki itu melihat wajah Luhan yang lembab, membuatnya curiga.

"Kau habis menangis, Lu?" tanya Sehun khawatir. Luhan cepat-cepat menghapus air matanya yang masih tersisa di pipinya lalu tersenyum kepada Sehun seakan-akan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Tidak, aku hanya habis mencuci wajahku." Jawab Luhan berbohong. Sehun tersenyum lalu segera asuk sambil melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Luhan, membuat Luhan sedikit terkejut.

'_Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sekarang?'_

.

.

"Sehun-ah, biar aku bantu." Kata Luhan sambil berjalan menghampiri Sehun yang sedang menaruh barang-barang yang tadi ia beli

"Jangan, Lu!" kata Sehun dengan nada tinggi membuat Luhan terkejut. Melihat tampang Luhan yang sepertinya sangat etrkejut sekali mendengar perkataannya tadi, Lelaki itu tertawa lalu memeluk Gadis itu hangat.

"Biar aku saja yang kerja, ne?" kata Sehun sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Luhan terdiam, masih nmenatap Sehun yang tiba-tiba entah mengapa menjadi lembut kepadanya.

"Emm.. aku akan menyiapkan air hangat untukmu, pasti kau lelah."

"Eoh? Gomawo, Lu."

.

.

"_Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi saat ini? apakah Bumi sedang terbalik? Mengapa Sehun tiba-tiba berubah menjadi baik?" _pikir Luhan sambil memainkan jari-jarinya.

"Luhannie." Panggil Sehun tiba-tiba.

"Wae?" tanya Luhan. Sehun menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya lalu menyosorkan gelas yang berisi susu yang tadi ia beli.

Kalian pasti tau kan itu susu apa?

Luhan mengedip-ngedipkan matanya bingung lalu menatap aneh Sehun.

"Apa ini?"

"Sudahlah, minumlah, Lu." Kata Sehun. Luhan terdiam namun sesaat kemudian mengambil gelas itu dari tangan Sehun dan meminumnya.

Sesaat kemudian Luhan berhenti meminum susu itu lalu menatap aneh Suaminya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan, Lu?" tanya Sehun sedikit khawatir.

"Rasanya aku ingin muntah." Sehun membesarkan matanya, tangan lelaki itu meraih gelas itu, dan sesaat kemudian, Gadis itu berjalan cepat menuju Kamar mandi, merasakan perutnya yang sepertinya terdapat banyak kupu-kupu melayang dengan bebas.

Sehun menghela napasnya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

'_untung saja aku bukan perempuan.' _Pikir Sehun berjalan menyusul Luhan sambil tertawa kecil.

"Lu, gwencana?" tanya Sehun sambil mengelus leher bagian belakang Luhan. Lelaki itu meraih Rambut panjang milik Luhan lalu menyingkirkannya agar tidak terkena oleh air yang barusan Luhan pakai untuk mengelap seluruh wajahnya.

"Ani, gwencana, Hun." Kata Luhan sambil membalikkan badannya. Sehun masih terdiam menatap wajah Luhan yang sudah pucat tak karuan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita tidur lebih awal?" tanya Sehun.

.

.

"Hannie.." panggil Sehun pelan saat di kamar mereka. Luhan masih memegang kepalanya, merasakan pusing yang tak kunjung reda.

"Eoh? Kenapa, Hun?" tanya Luhan.

".. Bolehkan aku bertanya?" tanya Sehun dengan nada yang masih sama, halus dan pelan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Luhan.

"...Sudah masuk ke bulan berapa?" tanya Sehun membuat Luhan tersenyum.

"..Lima bulan, Sehun-ah." Jawab Luhan membuat Sehun menghela napasnya.

"Aku boleh mengucapkan sesuatu kepadamu?" tanya Sehun lagi.

"... Aku, minta maaf.." kata Sehun melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Maaf untuk apa , Sehun?" tanya Luhan.

"Maaf karena selama ini aku bersikap jahat kepadamu." Jawab Sehun. Luhan masih terdiam, menunggu ucapan Sehun selanjutnya.

"Sebenarnya.. aku tidak ingin bersikap seperti itu kepadamu, tapi entah mengapa aku selalu merasa marah yang berlebihan saat Lelaki itu-"

"Maksudmu Kai?" potong Luhan, Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya kecil.

"Ahh.. ani, dia hanya temanku. Tenang saja, lagipula diakan sudah punya Kyungsoo.." kata Luhan membuat Sehun teringat akan suatu hal.

"_Jika kau tidak menginginkannya dihidupmu, aku akan mengambilnya kembali, Hun."_

Iya, itu ucapan Kai yang pernah Lelaki itu katakan kepada Sehun, membuat Sehun bimbang.

'_Namun mengapa ia masih menginginkan Luhan untuk kembali kepadanya?'_

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum kepada Luhan.

"Baiklah, saatnya untuk tidur, _Chagi-ya_." Kata Sehun dengan nada sedikit 'nakal' yang lama tak ia keluarkan membuat Luhan tertawa kecil.

CUP

Luhan terkejut, tiba-tiba dengan mendadak, suaminya itu mencium bibirnya dengan kilat. Gadis itu segera menatap Sehun yang tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Tadi pagi aku belum sempat melakukan Morning Kiss kepadamu, Lu. Hehe.." kata Sehun, pipinya sudah memerah sejak tadi. Lelaki itu kembali memeluk hangat Luhan lalu berbisik di telinga kanan Luhan.

"Saranghae, Lu."

"Nado saranghae, Hun." Sehun tersenyum lalu mengeratkan sedikit pelukannya –mengingat Luhan sedang hamil-

Lelaki itu berkata dalam hatinya sendiri, _"Tuhan, tolong hentikan waktu ini sekarang juga."_

_**~To Be Continued~**_

**Ahhhh.. akhirnya mereka berdua rukunan *tepuktangan**

**Dan.. dimana si Jongin? #yangcabalyajongin XD**

**Well, mungkin rasanya aku pengen ngeluarin HunHan moment lagi deh *memangharus -_-'' **

**Thanks buat :**

**Younlaycious88 | zoldyk | NAP217 | HyunRa | ohsrh | DiraLeeXiOh | Jung Jungie | Telewind | Guest | Minha | Benivella | Mr. Jongin albino | JellyBean Rin | luhan8045 | exindira | irnaaa90 | CuteManlydeer | guess who | junia angel | yeolpark88 | lulu-shi | | candra | dan lainnya yang udah nge-review ato ngefavorite dan ngefollow**

**Dan maaf banget ceritanya Gaje banget di chapter ini XD**

**Bye, see you next time^^ Aku mau balik ke peraduan semua ya (kembali Hiatus #eaa)**

**JANGAN JADI SILENT READER BUAT YANG UDAH BACA, OKE?**


End file.
